Handcuffs
by yellowsocks
Summary: When Nathan and Haley, and Rachel and Mouth run into each other one night, wounds that were long ago buried by Rachel and Haley are reopened. Sick of their wives bickering, Nathan and Mouth come up with a plan. raley friendship, naley
1. All Over Again

**A/N: For those of you who have read my other stories, HI! I hope you like this one just as much as you liked my others. For new readers, hello to you too. :) ****Just so you all know, the chapters for this story are going to be a lot longer than ones for the others. About 2000 words, probably. At least for now.**

**And finally, I know the whole Team Peyton/Brooke argument is always a big factor when deciding to read a story. As of right now, neither of them are even in the story. I'm going to point out now, I'm a hardcore Leyton shipper so there will NEVER be any Brucas, but I'm going to try and keep Leyton out of here too so Brucas fans can still read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill. I don't own it. But the ideas are all mine.**

* * *

"Number 33, Nathan Scott, passes to brother and team mate, Lucas Scott, more commonly known as number 3. Luke goes for the shot, and it's looking good, and it's in! 2 more points for the Scott brothers!" Mouth exclaimed from his seat on the sidelines.

It was another night at the Rivercourt for the six guys. Nathan, Lucas, Mouth, Skills, Fergie and Junk, got together every Saturday night to play a game of basketball, just like they used to back in high school. It had been 7 years since they had graduated and the six of them had gone on to achieve their dreams.

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other, the famous Scott smirk on their faces, a sparkle in their matching blue eyes that they got from their father. They high fived each other quickly as they made their way back to the middle of the court to face the opposing team.

"Look dawg, I think the teams are totally unfair." Skills protested, crossing his arms.

"You've got one more player than us and we're **still **kicking your sorry asses." Nathan laughed, "How is that unfair?"

Skills simply shook his head and made a face at the pair of them. Nathan chuckled at the sight of it, and glanced down at his left wrist, checking the time on his watch quickly.

"I've got to go now anyways," Nathan shrugged, "Hales wants me home for dinner."

"Yeah, I'm with Nathan. Mom needs me to baby-sit Lily tonight, so I'm out of here too," Lucas agreed.

"Me three." Mouth added, "Rachel and I are going to see a movie tonight , so I'll see you guys later."

"Talk to ya later, man." Skills nodded as the three of them walked off.

"What about you?" Junk asked, once they were out of sight, "Doesn't your precious Bevin want you home?"

Skills shook his head, "First of all, she's my wife. So I do as I'm told. Second of all, she's in Wisconsin visiting her grandmother for the week."

"Oh." Fergie frowned, "You're so whipped."

"Shut it, dude." Skills said warningly, "How about a game of two on one?"

Fergie and Junk looked at each other , but neither of them said a single word.

"Oh c'mon guys, I know you two ain't got no wives to do things with, or little sisters to baby-sit, so why not?"

"Because we'll lose." Fergie shrugged.

"Yeah," Junk agreed, "And just 'cause we don't got none of that, don't mean we wanna be humiliated."

"Too bad," Skills said, picking up the ball, and taking a shot from half court and all three of them watched as the ball sunk through the basket with ease.

"Yeah, we'll pass." Fergie laughed before he and Junk left the Rivercourt, leaving Skills all alone.

**xxx**

"Hey Hales, I'm home." Nathan called as he walked through the door.

"Daddy!!!" A scream was heard as a little girl with her moms good looks came flying through the living room and running right at her father's knees, hugging them tightly.

"Hey Lydia, how's my little princess?" He asked, as he picked the three year old up into his arms.

"I'm grrrreat!" Lydia said proudly, "Just like Tony the Tiger!"

Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"Lydia saw the frosted flakes commercial during Barney today, and she liked it, because Tony was playing basketball, just like her daddy." Haley smiled quietly as she entered the room, a one year old fast asleep in her arms.

"Did you really?" Nathan asked, lowering his voice.

Lydia nodded quickly, "Yup. I want to grow up to be just like you, daddy."

"Aww, thanks sweetie." Nathan said happily, "Where's James, Hales?"

"Down the street with Connor, at his house." Haley said, as she watched Nathan put Lydia back down. She handed the sleeping child in her arms to her husband and he looked down at him.

"Hey little man, how's it going?" He asked, even though he knew he wasn't being heard.

"Daddy, you know Taylor can't hear you, he's sleeping. And even if he could, he wouldn't understand. He's just a baby."

"Yeah I know princess." He nodded, "Can you do me a big favour?"

"Sure," Lydia agreed.

"Can you go upstairs and play by yourself in your room for a while, while I talk to your mommy?"

"Okay, Daddy." She smiled.

"That's my girl." Nathan watched as she ran up the stairs but he noticed Haley frowning, so he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought **I **was your girl?" Haley asked.

**xxx**

Mouth opened the door to his house and was immediately greeted by the redhead he shared it with, who kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Hi there." She smiled as she pulled away.

"Okay, what do you want?" Mouth asked suspiciously as he entered the house.

"Nothing..." Rachel laughed nervously, but it was clear to Mouth she definitely wanted something.

"Don't try that, I know you're lying to me. I come home, you meet me at the door, and you kiss me. Something's definitely up."

"I'm not lying," She whined, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Fine, whatever you say." Mouth grinned, kissing her again. She knew he couldn't say no to that face.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I thought I'd let you pick tonight." Mouth offered, as he walked into the kitchen.

"I picked last time, it's your turn." Rachel said, but Mouth quickly shook his head.

"I want you to pick." He insisted.

"Okay," Rachel smiled, secretly happy that she got to pick. She didn't want to go see another science fiction movie anyways.

**xxx**

"You're both my girls," Nathan winked, stepping towards her and capturing her lips in his.

"So how was your day, Hales?" Nathan asked, the slamming of Lydia's door causing them to jump apart.

"Uneventful." Haley said, shrugging her shoulders and walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, "No, wait. Something did happen."

"Oh really? What?" Nathan asked, joining her on the couch after setting Taylor in his crib.

"I missed you," Haley smiled, leaning over to kiss him once again.

"I missed you too, Hales." Nathan mumbled against her lips.

Haley suddenly pulled away, "Want to do something tonight?"

"Like what?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, we'll figure that out later. Let's just find a sitter for now." Haley said excitedly.

Nathan thought for a moment, and then he remembered what Lucas had said earlier at the Rivercourt, "Luke said he was sitting for Lily tonight, maybe he could take ours too."

"Good idea, I'll call him!" Haley exclaimed, as she jumped up and ran to the phone.

"I'll go down to Connor's and get James." Nathan yelled as he walked into the front hall, putting his shoes back on and leaving the house.

Haley dialled Lucas' number from memory, as she heard the door slam shut behind Nathan as he left.

"Hello?" She heard his voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Luke, it's Haley." She said quickly.

"Oh hey, how's my favourite best friend?" He asked.

Haley smiled, "Pretty good. Calling to ask **my **favourite best friend a huge favour."

"Oh no, what do you want now?" Lucas sighed.

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed, "You're supposed to love doing things for me."

"Oh, sorry. Must have missed that memo." Lucas laughed.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Right. Well anyways, do you think you can baby-sit our kids tonight? Nathan and I want to go out."

"Yeah, I guess I could." Lucas shrugged.

"Great, I heard you were babysitting Lily tonight, so I figured you wouldn't mind three more."

"Oh no, don't mind at all." Lucas said sarcastically.

Haley frowned, "You're supposed to **love **this. What's so hard about that?"

"I lack enthusiasm." Lucas grinned.

Haley sighed, "Whatever. So you want to just bring Lily here around...6:30?"

"Sure. See you then." Lucas agreed.

"See you." Haley smiled before hanging up.

**xxx**

"So Uncle Luke and Lily are coming over to play tonight while Daddy and I got out, so you do everything Uncle Luke tells you do." Haley said as she looked at each one of her children who were sitting somewhere in the living room.

"Yes, Mommy." Lydia said loudly.

Haley laughed, balancing Taylor on her hip.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I go play my video game now?" James asked in that impatient 7 year old way.

Haley sighed, but nodded.

James immediately took off up the stairs, but paused halfway up, turning around to mutter a quick "Thanks," before taking off up the rest of the stairs.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Lydia ran to answer it. Nathan followed her, twisting the doorknob open for her.

"Uncle Luuuuuuke!" Lydia exclaimed in her small but bright voice.

"Hey Lyds." Lucas smiled, "Nathan."

Nathan smiled and nodded at Lucas as he walked in the house, Lily in tow. Haley immediately handed Taylor to his uncle.

"James is upstairs, the other two are here. Emergency numbers are on the fridge, we're going to see a movie, we won't be back too late."

"Got it, tutor sergeant." Lucas smirked, saluting her.

"Oh, shut it." Haley made a face.

"Come on, honey, let's just go before things get ugly." Nathan said, tugging gently on her hand.

Haley sighed, "I guess you're right." She looked down checking her watch, before continuing, "The movie starts in half an hour, let's go! We don't want to be late."

Nathan rolled his eyes, thinking the only reason they'd be late was if Haley made them late but he said nothing, not wanting to get himself into any more trouble.

"Have fun you two!" Lucas waved.

"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy." Lydia said, the tears suddenly filling her eyes.

"Oh, Lydi baby, don't cry." Haley said, turning back and wrapping her arms around the little girl.

"Haley." Nathan said impatiently.

Haley looked between Lydia and Nathan sadly, as if trying to decided whether to stay or go. She finally gave in, and let Nathan help her back up.

"I'll be home as soon as possible, baby girl." Haley promised.

Lydia's face lit up, and she nodded, "Okay."

And then without looking back again, for fear another child would start crying, Haley walked out the door, Nathan's hand wrapped around hers.

**xxx**

"Rachel, come on!" Mouth pleaded, knocking on their bedroom door another time, "You've been in their for 2 hours. I'm sure you look beautiful."

"Nooo." Rachel objected, "I'm a mess."

Mouth shook his head, "You always look beautiful to me."

Finally the doorknob twisted and Rachel poked her head out.

"Really?" She asked.

Mouth nodded, "Stunning."

Rachel smiled gratefully for a moment, but the smile soon disappeared.

"No!" She exclaimed, "I can't go out looking like this. They'll think I'm a hobo."

"No, they won't Rachel!" Mouth protested. Red hair poked around the door again, followed by a pretty face.

"How would you know?" Rachel asked, folding her arms.

"Because I'm a genius." Mouth sighed, just wanting to leave already.

Rachel thought about this for a moment, "Good point." She finally concluded. She stepped fully out into the hallway and Mouth lost his breath at the sight of her.

"Rachel, you look..."

"Oh, I look horrible...I knew it." Rachel frowned, turning away but Mouth grabbed her arm.

"I was thinking more along the lines of drop dead gorgeous."

Rachel's eyes went from dull and sad to brilliant and ecstatic and she kissed him quickly, full on the mouth.

"You're amazing, Mouth." She said as she pulled away.

"You're pretty damn amazing yourself, Mrs. McFadden." Mouth laughed as together they walked down the stairs.

**xxx**

"Let's sit...in this row!" Haley said excitedly, as she took her seat and Nathan sat beside her. Nathan sat on the aisle, and Haley beside him. She had picked up a theatre magazine, and held it in front of her face so she could read it in the dim light. She read half the magazine before something interrupted her.

"Nathan?" She heard someone ask. She lowered the magazine and was shocked by what she saw.

* * *

**So just in case you don't know how this works, I'll tell you. You've just finished reading the chapter, so now the right thing to do would be clicking that little purple button, typing in your thoughts and sending them to me, (the author) so I know what you think and you can help me to improve! **

**So please, if you can, leave a review. They really do mean the world to me.**


	2. The Only Way

**A/N: Okay. So, this chapter was easier to write. Thanks for all the reviews. There were so many. It was amazing. Anyways, glad you guys are enjoying it. I've decided to shorten the chapters a bit, because 2000 words is a lot to read all at once. And it takes me longer to type, and therefore longer to update. Plus, I wanted to end it where I did.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill belongs to people, who aren't me. Got that? 'kay thanks.**

* * *

Haley walked back and forth in front of the mirror in the ladies washroom, thinking that maybe pacing would calm her down, but it was doing absolutely no good. If anything it was only making her more uptight than she already was. She wrung her hands together nervously.

How was she supposed to know that they were going to show up at the same movie, and just randomly see Nathan's big fat head above all the others. She wasn't supposed to know. She was just supposed to deal with the lovely surprise of a husband stealing skank. Why'd Nathan have to be so damn tall anyways? Why couldn't she just have married someone 3 feet tall? It would have made life so much easier. Haley buried her face in her hands and laughed at herself for a moment. What the hell was she thinking? She didn't want to marry someone that short, and she loved Nathan. And no one, not even that stupid red headed slut was going to change that.

Taking a deep breath, she exited the bathroom, and went back into the theatre. She found her seat, Rachel's hair visible from miles away. She took her seat between Nathan and Mouth, and leaned onto her husband's shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Nathan asked in a whisper, not wanting to disturb the rest of the theatre, but knowing damn well that something was wrong with his wife.

"Yeah." Haley assured him, even though she wasn't very sure herself.

Nathan nodded, wrapping his arm around her. He didn't believe her, but he didn't want to ruin one of the only chances they had to be alone for quite a while. And for a moment they both forgot about the pair sitting beside them, and they enjoyed the movie.

**xxx**

Haley sighed as she collapsed onto her nice, warm bed. It was so good to be home. Lucas and Nathan were downstairs talking and setting up the pull out couch for Luke to stay the night. All the kids were sound asleep. And Haley just wanted to hide in a corner and never come back out. After tonight's encounter with Rachel and Mouth, things had become complicated. She had forgotten about Rachel over the last few years, and everything that had happened all those years ago in high school. But seeing her again tonight, had brought those things back to the surface, and things she had once thought she had forgiven Rachel for, were revealed otherwise. Some of the things she had let Rachel get away with were unbelievable, and she was determined to make her pay.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do exactly. She had ignored Rachel for the whole movie, but she doubted it would be the last time they would run into each other, and she didn't know how many encounters she could handle.

Meanwhile, downstairs Lucas and Nathan were sitting in the living room half watching the basketball game and talking about the whole fiasco at the theatre that night.

"So you ran into Rachel at the movie theatre?" Lucas asked for the second time.

"Yeah, Luke. You already asked that." Nathan reminded him.

"Right, sorry. Poor Haley. So she realized she still hates Rachel then?"

Nathan nodded, "Things were never really...settled after we graduated. So she's been carrying around all this hate for years, and seeing Rachel again just kind of...let it all out. Long story short, this isn't going to be pretty."

"Yeah, no kidding." Lucas frowned, knowing just how ugly things could get.

**xxx**

"Mouth!" Rachel yelled up the stairs from in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He called back, as he walked down the stairs and stood beside her.

"I'm going to the store to get some groceries, I'll be back in an hour." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll be at work by then, so I'll see you when I get home." Mouth told her.

"Okay, love you." She said as she headed for the door.

"Bye, love you too!" Mouth shouted after her.

She shut the front door behind her, walked down the front steps and unlocked her car door. She was soon driving down the street heading towards the closest store.

She thought back to the night before, when her and Mouth had gone out to the movies and accidentally run into Nathan and Haley. It had been Mouth who had seen Nathan, being tall and sticking out from above the crowd. And no matter how much Rachel had tried to avoid running into Haley, Mouth had insisted he wanted to talk to Nathan. She could still remember the look on Haley's face as she pulled the magazine down and saw Rachel. The look of absolute horror. Rachel had put on a fake smile, pretending to be totally cool with the whole thing, but inside she was scared to death that Haley would go insane and stab her.

She knew she had been a bitch in high school, but she really had changed. She was afraid that Haley would bring out that bitchy side of her again. And that was honestly the last thing she wanted to happen right now. Not after all she had gone through to become a better person. To change. But she knew she was going to have to fix this, one way or another. And she wasn't sure she was ready.

**xxx**

Haley was walking down aisle seven, looking for her favourite brand of orange juice. But she just couldn't seem to find it. Nothing seemed to be going her way. Seeing Rachel again for the first time in seven years, not getting any sleep last night, and now she couldn't find any orange juice? What was this world coming to?

Suddenly she was flying to the ground as her cart collided with another. And everything went black.

When her eyes finally opened, she was surrounded by people. There was something bright, and red. Haley knew exactly whose hair that was. And she was very tempted to just smack her, but she could barely see straight, much less inflict any actual harm. Then she saw two sets of blue eyes. Lucas and Nathan. She slowly reached up to grab Nathan's hand.

"Haley!" He exclaimed, as he saw the hand move.

"Mmm..." Haley said, mustering up all the strength she had just to make that noise.

"Haley, are you okay?" Haley couldn't figure out whose voice this was at first. And then it hit her, Mouth. Of course he'd be here. Rachel must have called him when she hit her with the damn cart.

Haley nodded her head slowly, and she heard everyone breath a sigh of relief.

"Come on," Luke said, "Let's get her home."

"Yeah, we'll come." Mouth agreed, "I think we have some stuff to talk about."

**xxx**

Half an hour later, Nathan, Haley, Rachel and Mouth sat in the Scott living room, Lucas standing in the middle.

"Okay, it's clear to me, that there's some...hate still remaining between Rachel and Haley. Everyone agree?" He asked quickly.

They all nodded slowly, wondering where Lucas was going with this.

"So what are we going to do about it?" He continued.

Mouth and Nathan glanced at each other.

"We have an idea." Nathan smiled.

"Go on." Lucas said interestedly.

Mouth put a hand in his pocket and the moment they saw it, everyone reacted differently.

"Oh, no." Haley said, covering her mouth. She was shocked. What kind of dumb idea was this?

"You can't be serious." Rachel shook her head. He couldn't seriously want...she was dumbfounded.

Lucas laughed quietly, it was actually quite genius, and it just might work.

Mouth and Nathan simply nodded, hoping and praying that everything might fall into place and that Haley and Rachel wouldn't kill each other in the process.

* * *

**So by now most of you have probably figured out what's going on, if you can put two and two together and come up with four. (Yeah that's right, 2 + 2 4, not 5 :D) But anyways, leave a review. Let me know what you want to happen. **

**Oh, and not that I'm planning on adding them, but just became I'm interested to see how many would go which way and who I would make angry if I did put one in. Leyton or Brucas?**

**I promise I have nothing planned for the moment, just simply out of curiosity. :)**


	3. Attached At The Wrist

**A/N: I really should've updated _It's You_ before updating this, because it was technically it's turn. But I was inspired to write this chapter, so I did. There should be an update on _It's You_ tomorrow for those of you actually care, and for those of you who don't, well you should.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. I WISH.**

* * *

Haley sighed, leaning against the arm rest of the old worn out couch that sat in her living room. She could not believe this. What were Mouth and Nathan thinking coming up with a plan like this? It was absolute insanity. And it wasn't going to solve any of their problems. If anything it would only cause more. She was always going to hate Rachel.

"Hey tutor bitch." Rachel smiled sarcastically, "Mind moving your wrist, so you're not cutting the circulation off in mine?"

Haley glared at Rachel, her eyes bulging. She had been called lots of things, but Tutor Bitch was not going to be one of them. "Call me tutor bitch one more time, and I swear..."

"Tutor bitch. Shut up." She interrupted, not caring about what Haley said. She never really had.

Haley smiled sweetly, before quickly raising her hand up and slapping the redhead clear across the face. Maybe it was time to start listening to Haley.

This was all Mouth and Nathan's fault.

_"Yes, I'm serious." Mouth nodded, standing up and approaching the two girls, "The three of us," He continued, pointing at himself, Nathan and Lucas, "are sick of you two constantly bitching at each other. So this is the only way we're going to be able to get you two to stop fighting and work together."_

_"You can't make me do this." Rachel said, folding her arms, and looking away from her husband._

_"Me neither." Haley said, surprised that for once she and Rachel agreed on something._

_"Watch me." Mouth rolled his eyes. "Nathan, Lucas, a little help here?"_

_Nathan sat on Haley, and Lucas on Rachel. Mouth grabbed their hands and with the handcuffs he had pulled out of his pocket, chained them together._

_"There." Mouth smiled contently, "We'll let you out, once you're getting along."_

"I can't believe you just did that!" Rachel exclaimed, touching the finger prints the colour of her hair, that were etched into her face.

"I told you not to call me Tutor Bitch again." Haley smirked, glad that she had slapped her. She deserved it.

Rachel sighed, "I'm stuck living in YOUR house until we get along, chained to your arm. So can we at least make a pact? No more slapping, please? Because someone might die if we continue like this."

Haley's jaw dropped. Rachel, the voice of reason. Well imagine that.

"It's not like I want you living in my house, with me and my kids. And it's not like I'm enjoying being handcuffed to you anymore than you're enjoying being handcuffed to me. But I agree, no more slapping." Haley nodded, sticking out her non cuffed hand, and Rachel shook it happily, glad that at least once this was over her face would still be intact. Sadly, this meant so would Haley's, but oh well. You win some, you lose some. And this was one battle Rachel wasn't about to lose.

**xxx**

They sat on that couch, watching television for a while, as if not sure what to do. They were stuck with each other, but they didn't like to talk and they just didn't enjoy each other's company. Nathan, Lucas and Mouth had taken the kids for a walk and when they had pointed out that people might thing they're strange, walking through the park handcuffed together, they had reluctantly agreed to stay home.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Rachel said suddenly.

Haley looked at her, thinking about how complicated that could be, "Oh, gross."

"No, seriously I have to go. I might pee myself if I don't." Rachel frowned.

Haley made a disgusted face, and then sighed, "Fine, let's get this over with."

Together they got up, and made their way up the stairs. They got to the door, and both of them stopped for a moment.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Haley finally asked.

Rachel bit her lip, "I have an idea."

5 minutes later, Rachel was sitting on the toilet, and Haley was standing beside it. Rachel had stuck a blanket around her waist, pulled down her pants, and sat down. It had taken a while, but it had worked. Haley still looked away, for fear the blanket would fall or something and she'd be scarred for life, but luckily it didn't. Haley tried to push the thought to the back of her mind that this definitely wasn't the last time she'd be going to the bathroom with Rachel. It was going to take years before they resolved all the issues they had. Haley wasn't sure she had years to waste, or if she could handle being attached to Rachel for that long.

Rachel got up, and washed her hands, which was easier than Haley had thought it would be and they were done. Somehow they had managed not to kill each other yet, which was a miracle in itself, but she knew that she wasn't going to enjoy the next few days, maybe even weeks. Honestly with Rachel being the one she had to make amends with it could be months or even years before she regained her freedom. She just hoped it wouldn't be that long. It was just too long. Even the few short hours they had been handcuffed together already was too long for her liking.

**xxx**

The kids and the three men got home, and the house was filled with chaos. Soon Rachel was being dragged around as Haley quickly found out that she had things that needed to get done, children that wanted hugging, and husbands that wanted to talk to her. Well, just one husband, but still.

She had to vacuum the carpet, make lunch for everyone, change the baby's diaper (which Rachel whined the whole way through), sew Lydia's favourite teddy bear back together, fix Jamie's video game system, and make all the beds. By the time they were done, Rachel was absolutely exhausted. As they sat down side by side at the kitchen table, Rachel wiped the sweat off her forehead, "How can you move for that long without like, dying?"

"It's part of being a mother," Haley shrugged. She was just used to it, especially having worked as a waitress for so long.

"Well, I'm not having kids then." Rachel said quickly, and Mouth frowned but said nothing, "I just don't have that kind of energy. Plus, it would ruin my hot body."

Haley sighed. How someone could be so full of themselves was completely beyond her.

"No it wouldn't." Nathan interrupted, and Haley gave him a look that said, 'What the hell are you doing?'

"Look at Haley. Three kids later, and looking better than ever." Nathan finished, smiling at his wife.

Haley's face broke out into a grin, "Aww, thanks honey." She leaned across the table, kissing him gently.

Rachel made a face, "Great. I get front row seats, to Naley, the Love Story for the next little while."

"Consider yourself lucky." Haley grinned, winking at Nathan, who kissed her again.

* * *

**So let me know. Thoughts, opinions, ideas for the future, what you liked, didn't like, virtual cake. I like it all. (especially cake. cake's always good) So click that little button and send away. :)**

**Oh, and I nearly forgot. As for the whole Leyton/Brucas argument, it seems the majority are Leyton but as there is the occasional Brucas-er floating around, I'm going to leave them out FOR NOW. Because I don't want to lose readers. So only if necessary. Thanks for taking the time to let me know which one you liked better though. :)**


	4. Stuck In The Middle With You

**A/N: Before you all decide to hate me, I know it's short. But I've found time to write during the week, and will probably update every weekend.**

**So, next chapter will be longer, but this one is purposely short.**

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't, but I don't own OTH.**

* * *

Lunch finished rather quickly considering Haley and Rachel kept trying to use their handcuffed hand to do things and ended up knocking over things, and making an absolute mess. They were slowly but surely getting used to the whole being attached at the hand thing, but one thing they knew they'd **never** get used to, was being with each other twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Together, they cleaned up the kitchen, and miraculously, it was completed without a single fight.

"Mommy..." Haley and Rachel heard a little girl call.

Rachel sighed, but Haley smiled at the sound of Lydia's voice and dragged Rachel off to find the little girl.

"Yeah Lydi'?" Haley said, as they turned the corner and walked into the living room.

"Will you play with me, please?" She asked, her honey brown eyes staring up into the matching ones on her mother's face. Haley melted at the sight of those tiny, shining eyes. Rachel, seeing the look on Haley's face, nudged her hard in the side. Haley's jaw dropped as her hand's flew to where she had been elbowed.

"Oww!" She exclaimed in pain.

"Miss Rachel," Lydia said politely, "I don't think that was very nice. Maybe you should apologize to my mommy for hurting her."

Rachel stared at the child in complete shock. Who would have thought that such a little girl would know how to be so...wordy, and polite. But then again, this was Haley's offspring, and everyone knew Mrs. Haley James Scott was a genius. Rachel looked over at Haley, who had a huge smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry for doing that, Tutor B-" But she stopped herself. She wasn't stupid enough to use that word in of a girl that young.

"Tutor Buddie." She quickly corrected herself.

Lydia smiled proudly, a sense of accomplishment overwhelming her, "Did I do good, Mommy?"

"Very good, baby girl." Haley nodded, "I taught you well. But I'm sorry, Mommy can't play with you right now. Maybe later?"

Lydia looked upset for a moment, but quickly decided better of it. It wasn't worth it.

"Okay mommy. I love you, mommy."

Haley bent down, kissing her cheek softly, "I love you too!"

She smiled as the little girl skipped away, but once she was gone, so was the smile. She turned to Rachel, an angry look on her face.

"We need to talk."

**xxx**

"How could you do that?! I knew you were dumb, but THAT dumb?" Haley screamed in frustration.

"I didn't **actually** say... it." Rachel defended herself.

Haley simply glared at her. Rachel frowned. In all the years she had known and been messing with this girl, she had **never **seen her this mad.

"I don't care." Haley replied flatly, "My daughter, who isn't very old by the way, doesn't need to know those words. Slip up again, and you'll wish you hadn't."

Haley and Rachel watched each other for a moment.

Haley was thinking that now would be a good time to walk away, but no matter which way she went, or how fast she ran, Rachel was coming with her. There was no escaping Rachel. Rachel was thinking that she wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed, and eat her own food out of her own fridge. She just wanted away from Haley.

But it looked like for now, they were stuck with each other.

* * *

**Might be another update this weekend, don't really know. LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks.**


	5. Nothing Has Changed

**A/N: Okay, so it's been...pretty much forever since I last updated so I want to apologize. I'm insanely busy with school and what not, so updates are definitely going to be slow. And I'm sorry for that, but there isn't much I can do.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill. Not mine. End of story. :)**

* * *

It was late, and Lucas and Lily had gone home after dinner. The kids were all in bed, and the four remaining adults, sat in the living room, staring at one another.

"We have to figure something out." Mouth said quietly.

Rachel, Haley and Nathan all nodded in agreement, but none of them seemed to have anything to say.

Mouth sighed, "Okay, Rachel and Haley don't get a choice, they have to sleep in the same bed."

Rachel and Haley glanced at each other, identical looks of disgust on their faces.

"And there's not enough room for all four of us in one bed." Nathan added.

"So, Rachel and Haley can sleep in the big bed in Nathan and Haley's room, because it's the only one big enough for the both of them." Mouth concluded.

"Mouth, you can have the guest bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch." Nathan offered.

"You sure?" Mouth asked, not wanting to intrude.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, of course. No big deal."

Mouth shrugged, "Okay. It's settled then. I don't know about you three, but it's been a long day and I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."

"I'm going too." Haley agreed, starting to stand up.

"Wait a second. I don't want to go to bed yet." Rachel protested.

Haley turned to glare at the red head, "But **I'm** tired."

"Well **I'm **not." Rachel said icily.

"See if **I **care." Haley spat back.

"LADIES!" Mouth exclaimed, "That's your problem right there."

Haley and Rachel raised their eyebrows, looking at Mouth questioningly.

"All you two ever think about is yourselves, never the other. And until you two can learn to work together and compromise...well let's just say, if you don't, you're going to be handcuffed together for a long time." Mouth sighed.

Rachel and Haley glanced at each other, both obviously waiting for the other to cave in.

When neither of them said anything, Nathan laughed shaking his head, "This is hopeless."

"Tell me about it." Mouth grinned, "They really are going to be stuck with each other forever."

Rachel and Haley's blank stares, quickly turned into panicked looks.

"We can stay up!" Haley exclaimed, at the same time that Rachel shouted, "We can go to bed."

"Oh no, we can stay up. Really." Haley smiled.

"No, I insist. Let's go to bed." Rachel said, returning the smile.

Mouth and Nathan rolled their eyes.

"Okay," Haley grinned, "Let's go!"

Rachel's jaw dropped, "Hey! That's not the way it works. You were supposed to say that we could stay up again."

Haley shrugged, "That's what you get when you trust me."

"See if I ever trust you again," Rachel fumed.

But Haley ignored the comment as she dragged Rachel up the stairs to get ready for bed.

**xxx**

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel and Haley were in their pyjamas. Haley, in her Sponge bob boxers and Bugs Bunny t-shirt, the words 'What's Up, Doc?' printed across the front, her hair tied up in a loose, messy ponytail. And Rachel in her silky blue pyjama bottoms and matching lace camisole, with her hair down around her face.

They walked into the room, and Haley walked towards her side of the bed, and lay down.

Rachel gave her a look.

"What?" Haley asked innocently.

"I always sleep on the right side of the bed." Rachel said menacingly.

"But this is **my** side of the bed." Haley countered, "See, my night stand, my dresser."

"But I **always** sleep on the right side of the bed." Rachel repeated.

Haley shook her head, "Not tonight."

"God, you're such a skank." Rachel said frustratedly, as she leaped over Haley and lay down on the left side of the bed.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Haley laughed.

"Whatever." Rachel said bitterly. She attempted to roll over and face away from Haley, but she almost ripped her arm off in the process.

"This sucks." She frowned.

"Tell me about it." Haley agreed.

"Wow." Rachel's jaw dropped, "Did we just...agree?"

"Wow. We did, didn't we?" Haley said unbelievably.

Rachel reached her free hand up, holding it to her forehead.

"No fever..." She grinned.

Haley laughed, smacking Rachel playfully, and together they laughed for a few moments. Until they realized what they were doing, and both stopped abruptly. It was silent for a few moments.

"Goodnight Rachel." Haley said quietly.

"Goodnight Tutor Skank." Rachel whispered back.

And Haley smiled, because although for a moment it had felt like it, nothing had changed.

* * *

**Leave a review. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Crashing Down

**A/N: So here's Chapter 6. I'm glad I've gotten back into writing this story. Because I was really enjoying it, and hope you guys still are!**

**So without further ado. Well, wait a sec...**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill wouldn't be half as good if it belonged to me, so I'll leave it in the hands of Mark & The CW.**

* * *

Haley lay wide awake staring at the ceiling. It was early, but for Haley it was actually pretty late. She was used to being up at the crack of dawn. Cleaning and cooking, and all sorts of things she had to get done before the children woke up. It was a Monday, and within a few minutes she had to get up to get James ready for school.

She turned to the side, looking at the lump that lay next to her. Rachel was sprawled out on her half of the bed, snoring loudly. It had been those snores that had woken Haley this morning. And it was those snores preventing her from going back to sleep. She turned back, glancing at her clock again. And just as she did so, it clicked quietly, turning from 7:29 to 7:30. Haley smiled, sitting upright, and nudging Rachel in the side.

"Time to get up, Dopey." Haley said, already standing up and dragging Rachel across the bed by her wrist.

Rachel moaned, "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. I have to get James ready for school." Haley replied simply.

"Get Nathan to do it." Rachel begged, throwing a pillow over her head.

"No." Haley said strictly, "Now get up."

Rachel sighed, reluctantly hoisting herself up and out of the bed. She stood beside Haley for a few moments, a weird look on her face.

"Everything okay?" Haley asked, concern in her voice. As much as she hated Rachel, she wasn't having the red head die on her watch.

Rachel bit her lip, "I'm not sure. I just don't feel good."

Haley shrugged, "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Thanks." Rachel said sincerely.

**xxx**

"Bye Jamie, love you baby." Haley smiled, kissing her son on the cheek.

"Mooom. Don't call me baby anymore. I'm too **old** for that stuff now."

"You'll always be my little baby Jamsie-poo." Haley grinned, squeezing her son's hand gently.

James made a disgusted face, hugging his mother quickly before dashing out the side door after his dad.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief, "Can we go back to bed now?"

Haley laughed bitterly, "I wish. No, we have to clean now."

Rachel matched James disgusted look as Haley began to run the water so she could wash the overflowing pile of dishes that had invaded her sink.

Mouth wandered lazily into the kitchen, and he couldn't help but laugh as he saw Rachel in front of the sink, drying the dishes.

"Rachel Gatina? Doing housework? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh shut up." Rachel said, making a face at her husband. Mouth walked over, kissing her gently. She wrapped her free hand around his neck, and by instinct, the other one joined it.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Haley exclaimed, yanking her hand away, causing the three of them to fall to the floor in a pile, all laughing happily.

"Get off me," Rachel grinned as she shifted Haley's weight off her leg.

Haley rolled her eyes playfully, but Rachel suddenly had a look of pain on her face.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor." Haley commented and Mouth rubbed his wife's back, while nodding in agreement.

Rachel bit her lip, "Okay. Let's go call."

**xxx**

2 hours later, Mouth, Haley and Rachel were sitting in the waiting room, and were receiving some very beautiful looks from the other patients. But they simply ignored it, carrying on conversation between the three of them.

"I'm sure everything's fine." Mouth said reassuringly.

Haley nodded, squeezing Rachel's hand. Rachel glanced down at the petite blonde, and saw something in her eyes that she had never seen before. At least not towards Rachel. It was almost, a silent surrender, a sense of warmth. And Rachel returned it.

"Rachel Gatina?" The nurse called. And together, Rachel, Haley & Mouth stood up, ready to face whatever was thrown their way.

**xxx**

The phone rang the next day, and Rachel jumped to answer it.

"Hello?" She said in a nervous yet excited way.

"Miss Gatina? This is Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. We're calling regarding the tests we gave you yesterday."

"And...?" She asked impatiently.

"How long have you been pregnant?" The woman asked.

Rachel said nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_Your grip  
You've got wrapped around my world  
So tight that I can't breathe  
I'm suffocating_

We come crashing down  
Everytime we go this far again

* * *

**The lyrics at the end are from Crashing Down by Sugarcult, and I don't own them either.**

**Read, Review! **


	7. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: I've been through hell and back lately, so things are pretty messed up. But I promised myself I would never give up writing, 'cause sometimes it's all that keeps me going. So  
here's the next chapter, better late than never.**

**So basically, if I don't update as quickly as you (or I) would like me to, that's why.**

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill. Don't own the song Crashing Down by Sugarcult.

* * *

_We come tumbling down  
Everytime we go this far again  
Everytime we go_

I've got nothing that I hide, except for what's inside  
I keep it all locked up

The phone crashed to the floor as it slipped from Rachel's fingers.

This could **not** be happening.

But it was.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Haley asked as she picked up the phone. But Rachel's face just turned a pale shade of white, and so Haley brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She said.

"Yes, this is Haley James Scott, Rachel's friend. I was at the appointment with her the other day." She continued.

Haley listened for a few moments, and soon her face matched Rachel's.

"Thank you," She swallowed, hanging up the phone.

She turned slowly, to face the red head. She said nothing, simply pulled the girl into a hug. Rachel just let her head rest on Haley's shoulder and cried.

"What's going on?"

Rachel and Haley turned and there he was.

**xxx**

"Sit down." Rachel whispered.

Mouth raised an eyebrow, wondering what she had to tell him.

She closed her eyes, her thoughts flashing back to the day before.

_Rachel wiped the sweat off her forehead, "How can you move for that long without like, dying?"_

_"It's part of being a mother," Haley shrugged. She was just used to it, especially having worked as a waitress for so long._

_"Well, I'm not having kids then." Rachel said quickly, and Mouth frowned but said nothing, "I just don't have that kind of energy. Plus, it would ruin my hot body."_

It was beginning to look like she didn't have a choice in the matter. Goodbye, hot body. Hello, screaming baby.

"Rach'?" Mouth said quietly, and Rachel returned her attention to him.

"I have to tell you something." Rachel said blankly.

Mouth nodded, "I know."

"And you're probably not going to like it."

Mouth raised his eyebrows in concern and Haley watched on in silence.

"Rachel, what's going on?" He asked quickly.

"Mouth... I'm pregnant."

**xxx**

Haley wanted nothing more than to disappear from that moment. It was so awkward, standing there witnessing all this. She felt like she was intruding.

She watched as Mouth's eyes widened, and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad at first.

"Rachel! That's great! But...you didn't want kids..." He said, jumping up in excitement, but then calming himself.

Rachel bowed her head, letting the few stray tears slip out.

"I don't."

"Rachel, you couldn't be thinking of..."

Rachel shook her head, "No. I'm going to have this kid, whether I want it or not. I just, I love you, Mouth."

Mouth took a step towards her, "I love you too."

Rachel smiled, and they were inches away from each other when Haley coughed awkwardly.

They jumped apart, and blushed.

"Sorry." Mouth said, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Haley smiled.

"So. We're having a kid!" Rachel grinned.

Mouth nodded, "We really are."

Haley laughed, "Let the games begin."

* * *

**I realize it's kind of short, but I haven't had the time to write lately, and this is the best I could come up with it, so if it's bad, let me know. If it's good, let me know that too. I appreciate everything all you reviewers say, and am constantly trying to improve.**


	8. Working It Out

**Wow. It's really been forever. Okay, so I'm a thousand times sorry. I'm just REALLY busy. But as I promised, I got it up eventually. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill is not mine at all.**

* * *

Haley was napping on the couch as Rachel sat beside her, flipping through the television channels. It was mid afternoon and there was nothing on. Haley had been sleeping for hours, and just looking at how exhausted she was made Rachel nervous about the little person growing inside her. Was she going to be this exhausted in 9 months?

She didn't know if that was what she wanted. She wasn't even sure she wanted this kid. But she was going to do it, because she loved Mouth, and this kid was part of her now.

Rachel sank back in the couch, thinking maybe Haley was on to something. Taking a nap sounded quite nice...

**xxx**

"Mmm, Rachel get up." Haley said as she poked the redhead in the leg.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced at Haley who was slowly sitting up.

"James is going to be home from school soon. And Nathan's picking Taylor & Lydia up from daycare really soon."

Rachel just stared blankly at her, "So?"

"So, we have to clean up." Haley said simply.

"Is there ever anything in this house that **doesn't** need cleaning?" She asked in frustration as she stood up.

Haley took a second to think about this.

"Nope." She smiled, before dragging Rachel across the living room and up the stairs.

**xxx**

"Mooooom, I'm home!" James yelled up the stairs as he walked through the door.

"Hey Jamie." Haley smiled as she walked out of the kitchen, followed closely by Rachel who looked and felt even more tired than before.

"How was your day, honey?" She asked him.

He frowned, "Not so good. You see, Miss Monte took away my toy car because I was playing with it during class."

"Well Jamie, you probably shouldn't be doing that, should you?" Haley said simply. James thought about this for a moment.

"Probably not," He sighed.

Haley nodded, "Okay then. I'm sure you'll get it back eventually. Do you have any homework?"

Jamie groaned, but nodded his head.

"Okay, you go start, and if you need my help just call me." Haley smiled.

As Jamie headed up the stairs with his backpack, Haley turned to Rachel.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

Rachel's eyes widened. This was the first time Haley had even cared how Rachel was feeling, much less asked her.

"I'm uh...okay." Rachel smiled slowly. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all.

"You sure? You look really...pale. You maybe want to lie down? I'll just watch television or something."

"Don't you, you know, have something else to clean?" Rachel asked.

Haley laughed, "I think we'll all live."

Rachel watched Haley carefully. It was surprising just how quickly things had changed between them. But she knew things were far from over.

"Thanks Haley." Rachel smiled.

Haley looked up at her, and smiled right back, "You're welcome."

**xxx**

"We're hooom-" Nathan yelled as he walked in the door, but it was cut short as he looked into the living room and saw Rachel and Haley fast asleep side by side on the couch. Mouth walked in behind him, Lydia in his arms, and Taylor in Nathan's.

Lydia looked up at Mouth with big round eyes, "Excuse me mister, are they friends now?"

Mouth smiled, "They might just be."

And as he looked over at Nathan and they exchanged a glance, they couldn't help but grin. Looked like their plan just might be working.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW :)**


	9. Past Mistakes Forgiven

**A/N: Yay! Two updates in one day, well, almost. Two updates in less than 24 hours which is a miracle basically. So, enjoy.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Ugh. I feel so disgusting." Rachel complained.

"Yeah, you mentioned that." Haley rolled her eyes as she sat down at the kitchen table for dinner.

"Well I **do**. I don't know why people subject themselves to this torture." Rachel said.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Lydia came into the room excitedly, a piece of paper in her hand, "Look what I drew you!"

Haley lifted the girl onto her lap, and Lydia proudly showed her the drawing.

"See, that's you." Lydia smiled, pointing to the stick man on the left side of the page, "And that's me." She continued, pointing to the one on the right.

"And Daddy helped me write this." Lydia said, pointing to the words 'I LOVE YOU MOMMY' scrawled across the top of the page.

"I love you too, Lydia." Haley smiled, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Lydia grinned, hopping down. "Can we put it up on the fridge?"

Haley nodded, and watched as Lydia grabbed a magnet and put the drawing right on the front of the refrigerator.

And as Lydia left the room, Haley turned to Rachel.

"That right there." She said simply.

Rachel raised her eyebrow at Haley.

"That's why I 'subjected myself to that torture'. Seeing her happy, makes everything worth it." Haley grinned.

But Rachel still didn't get it. None of it seemed worth it to her.

**xxx**

Nathan, Rachel and Haley were doing the dishes as Mouth entertained Lydia and watched Taylor, and Ryan sat up in his room.

Nathan was washing, and Rachel and Haley were drying but Rachel seemed more interested in watching Mouth and Lydia.

"Rachel." Haley nudged the redhead, trying to get her attention.

"Rachel." Haley repeated herself a bit louder, before following Rachel's gaze, seeing Mouth and Lydia reading a book while sitting on the couch.

"First Goldilocks tried the first bowl of porridge. 'Brr,' She said, 'That porridge is too cold for me.' Then she tried the second bowl of porridge..."

"Excuse me mister," Lydia said politely, "What's porridge?"

"Have you ever had oatmeal before?" Mouth asked, smiling at the little girl.

Lydia nodded quickly.

"It's kind of like that." Mouth told her.

"Oh, okay then." Lydia said happily.

"Rachel." Haley said once again, and this time Rachel heard her.

"Yeah?" She said slowly.

"The dishes." Haley replied.

"Oh, right. Mouth's going to make a great dad to this lucky kid, isn't he?" Rachel said.

Haley nodded, "Yeah he is."

Rachel sighed, "Well at least the kid will have one good parent."

Haley and Nathan exchanged glances, and Nathan simply nodded.

Haley took Rachel's towel away and set it down.

"We're going for a walk." Haley said.

Together, they walked out the front door, and down the front steps.

"Rachel, you might not want this kid right now, but you have to realize you're going to be a great mother, if you just try."

"I'm not ready for a kid, Haley. I'm not like you. I've never had a real job in my life, I never got good grades in school, I never tried hard at anything but flirting. I'm not ready for this."

"Do you honestly think any of that matters? As long as you love this kid, everything else will work out."

"Haley, why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it. I've been nothing but a bitch to you."

"Who you were in high school, and who you are now are two completely different people. What happened in the past, stays in the past. I know now that you wouldn't try to pull any of that crap anymore."

"You're a good person, Haley." Rachel smiled.

"So I've been told," Haley laughed.

**xxx**

Nathan and Mouth couldn't believe their ears when they heard the two girls come back in the house, laughing their heads off.

Maybe this would be over faster than they had expected.

* * *

**leave a review :)**


	10. Upset Stomachs and Comforting Words

**A/N: I actually wrote this a couple days ago, didn't have time to post it, forgot about it, and just remembered I had written it now. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill. It's not mine. No matter how much I wish it was. And if it was mine, it would be on this Wednesday instead of some Wednesday in January :(**

* * *

Rachel leaned over the toilet for the third time that day. Haley stood beside her, rubbing her back gently and trying not to look too disgusted by what was coming out of Rachel's mouth.

"Haaley, make it stop." Rachel moaned.

Haley sighed, "I can't Rachel. Your body just isn't used to the idea of having something growing inside your stomach. This is just it's reaction. It'll be over soon, I promise."

"But I..." Rachel began, but it was cut off as she vomited into the toilet again. Haley reached up, pulling the girl's red hair out of her face.

Rachel sat up straight, reaching in her pocket and grabbing her cell phone.

"Call Mouth. Please." Rachel said, handing the phone to Haley. Her and Rachel had been home alone all morning, because Nathan had taken Taylor to work, Lydia was at day care, James was at school. And Mouth had gone to work.

Haley quickly found Rachel's contacts, and chose the one that said **Mouth - Work**.

"Hello, Marvin McFadden speaking." Mouth said, answering the phone.

"Hey Mouth, it's Haley."

"Oh hi, Haley. What's up?"

"Rachel's not uh...feeling so well."

"Oh my goodness, what's wrong?" Mouth said worriedly.

"Well she's spent the morning puking into my toilet. But it's nothing to be worried about. It happens to the best of us." Haley grinned, "I think she just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." Mouth said, sounding relieved. Haley passed the phone off to Rachel and together they sat, leaning against the bathtub while Rachel talked to Mouth.

Haley watched her, seeing the tears roll down her face, but Rachel pushed them away. And her face was the colour of her hair. But Haley could tell Rachel was trying really hard to get past it.

"I'm just...so tired." Rachel frowned.

"I know honey," Mouth replied, "I would be too. But I know you can do this. I believe in you, Rachel."

"Thanks Mouth. I love you." Rachel said quietly.

"Anytime. I love you too, honey." Mouth smiled, before hanging up the phone.

Rachel snapped her phone shut, putting it back in her pocket.

"Everything okay now?" Haley asked.

Rachel bit her lip, thinking for a moment.

"Yeah," She smiled.

And it was like something had finally clicked. Suddenly, the whole idea of being pregnant wasn't as unappealing. Rachel brought her hands down and touched her stomach. Sure, in a few months it wasn't going to be so small but she could deal with that.

"Haley?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, Rachel."

"I know I've said this already, but I don't think you know how much I really mean it. Thank you. For everything. Back in high school, never in a million years would I have pictured myself, pregnant, sitting on your bathroom floor after puking my insides out, thanking you. But I'm here. And it's all thanks to you."

Haley opened her mouth to speak, but Rachel continued.

"Oh yeah, and Haley. One more thing. I'm sorry about all the crap I put you through in high school."

Haley shut her mouth, dumbfounded by everything that was going on. Haley had always imagined what would happen if one day Rachel apologized. She had thought it might consist of a lot of screaming and slapping. But not this time.

"I forgive you, Rachel." Haley whispered, smiling with tears in her eyes. And as the two girls hugged, the past was forgotten.

The only thing that mattered now was the future.

* * *

**:) Aww, that made me happy. If it made you happy too, let me know, leave a review!**


	11. Haley Marie McFadden

**A/N: The original plan was to finish this way before the premiere of season 5. Well the premiere is just a few short days away, and guess what, this is the end! It's shorter than I expected, but it felt right to end it here. This chapter itself is really short too, but it was the best I could do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

* * *

"I just need you to push one more time." The doctor smiled, "And then you'll have your baby."

Rachel's face was the exact same shade has her hair, because she was so tired and out of breath, but she somehow mustered the strength to push one more time.

And within moments, she could feel that it was over and the screams of a baby filled the room.

"You did it!" A girl's voice exclaimed proudly!

"Thanks Haley, for being here." Rachel smiled at her new best friend.

"Anytime." Haley said squeezing Rachel's hand.

The doctor handed Rachel the baby, and she smiled looking up at Mouth.

"It's ours." She said simply, and he nodded.

"Rachel, I love you." He kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you too," Rachel grinned, "And I love you three."

The baby in her arms seemed immediately comforted, and shut her eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Haley Marie McFadden."

Haley's jaw dropped as Rachel announced the baby's name. "You named it after me?"

Her eyes filled with tears, as she hugged Rachel, who was nodding.

"And I want you to be it's godmother." Rachel said softly.

"It would be my pleasure." Haley grinned.

**xxx**

Three weeks later, Rachel, Mouth, Nathan and Haley were sitting in Nathan and Haley's living room. The fireplace was lit, making it warm and cozy, and Mouth held baby Haley, rocking her back and forth while she slept.

"Well, this last 9 months has sure been a roller coaster ride." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Haley grinned, "But I'm glad we're finally friends."

"Me too." Rachel said, nodding happily.

"So the baby's not so bad after all then Rachel?" Nathan grinned.

Haley laughed, "And it doesn't look like it ruined your hot body after all."

"Okay, okay. So I was wrong I'll admit it." Rachel made a face at the pair.

"We all make mistakes, some more than others." Haley said, staring at her friend.

"Okay, so I'm a complete failure at life! Does that make you happy?" Rachel winked.

"Not really."

"Some people. They're just so hard to please." Rachel rolled her eyes, while smiling.

"Well you love it."

"Hey, I never said that!"

"Sure you did!"

"Nope."

"You totally did!"

Mouth sighed, turning to Nathan, "Look at these two, ending just like they started."

Nathan grinned, "To be completely honest, it doesn't really surprise me."

Mouth thought about it for a second, finally laughing, "Yeah, me neither."

* * *

**I probably rewrote that ending three times, in three completely different ways, but this was the one I was happiest with. So for the last time, review!**


End file.
